


Black Silk and Blood

by orphan_account



Series: Black Silk [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only meant to be one night, a bit of fun and nothing more. Damon never expected to fall in love with him. And he never dreamt that maybe the younger boy felt the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black Silk Boxers

Damon let the door fall closed and listened to the silent house. Only it wasn't as silent as he was expecting. He could hear a heartbeat from one of the bedrooms and in a blur of black he followed the sound, expecting Elena. But when he opened the door it was the other Gilbert he found, lying on the double bed.

'What took you so long?' Jeremy asked, standing up. Damon swallowed, unsure of what to say.

'How long have you been here?'

'I was waiting for you to come back. I saw you leave. Let myself in.'

'Why? What do you want?' Damon asked. Jeremy stepped closer, his breath warm against Damon's cheek.

'I want you.' Jeremy whispered.

Damon growled; the sound ripping out of his throat before he could think. He grabbed Jeremy's shirt, pulling the younger boy into a burning kiss. Jeremy's fingers made quick work of the buttons on Damon's shirt, pulling it open and off, before he stepped back. Leaving a trail of kisses down the vampire's chest he slid to his knees, unfastening his belt buckle.

Damon kicked his jeans aside, pulling Jeremy to his feet.

'You're overdressed.' He snarled; ripping Jeremy's shirt into pieces to reveal the boys toned chest. Damon started kissing his neck, moving quickly to the boy's nipples. He took one in his mouth, kissing and nibbling at it until it was rock hard. Damon turned his attention to his other nipple, while Jeremy unfastened his own jeans and kicked them away.

Jeremy's hands found Damon's hips, pulling him closer, grinding his erection against Damon's. Silk boxers. It really didn't surprise Jeremy that Damon was wearing silk. He had always seemed like that type. But when Damon's lips recaptured Jeremy's in another kiss Jeremy lost the power of thought; it took everything he had just to remember how to breathe.

Damon pushed him backwards and he fell willingly onto the bed. Damon kissed down Jeremy's stomach, leaving a trail of feather light kisses up to the waistband of his boxers.

'Damon!' Jeremy almost whimpered, as Damon's fingers came up to tease his throbbing erection through the fabric.

'What do you want?' Damon whispered.

'You.'

'Tell me what you want me to do.' Damon snarled. Jeremy bit his lip, his face turning scarlet and Damon didn't think he'd ever seen such a tempting look.

'Suck me.' Jeremy finally whispered, barely making a sound.

Damon tore the younger boy's boxers to pieces, discarding them as he had the shirt. Damon placed the lightest of kisses on the underside of Jeremy's throbbing cock, before licking one long strip from the base to the tip. Jeremy almost howled at the contact, pre-cum leaking from his slit. Damon lapped it up, before sucking Jeremy deep into his throat. He swallowed, making his throat tighten around Jeremy's shaft, before sliding back up his cock. He teased the younger boy, running his tongue just over the head of his cock. Jeremy thrust his hips upwards, desperate for more contact to his aching erection.

Damon smiled to himself, taking the boy deeper into his throat again. Jeremy thrust upwards again, and Damon was grateful that he had no gag reflex anymore.

'Damon,' Jeremy whimpered. 'So close.' He growled. Damon just swallowed again, closing his throat around his shaft. Jeremy cried out as he shot his load down Damon's throat.

Damon swallowed every drop of the liquid, licking his lips as he slid back up Jeremy's body. Jeremy felt Damon's hard cock through his boxers, and Damon started to grind his hips, brushing his erection against Jeremy's soft cock.

'My turn.' Damon snarled. Jeremy started to tug his boxers down, kissing down his stomach. 'Not like that.' Damon added. He leant in to Jeremy's ear, his breath hot against the younger boy's skin. 'I want to fuck you.' He whispered. Jeremy swallowed nervously. Then nodded. 'First time?' Damon asked. Jeremy nodded again. 'I'll be gentle.' Damon assured him, retrieving a bottle of lube from the drawer beside the bed.

Jeremy felt the first of Damon's lubed fingers pushing into his tight hole.

'Relax.' Damon whispered. Jeremy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He felt Damon add another finger, scissoring them inside him. Damon's fingers brushed against his prostate and he felt his cock start to harden again.

'Damon...' He sighed. 'Need you in me.' He added.

'Not yet. One more finger.' Damon replied, adding a third finger. Jeremy gasped when Damon brushed his prostate again.

Damon spread some lube onto his aching cock, pushing slowly into Jeremy's tight hole. He pushed himself all the way in, his chest against Jeremy's back. Damon froze, staying where he was for a long moment. Then Jeremy pushed back against Damon's cock.

He moved slowly at first, pulling almost all the way out and pushing all the way back in. Jeremy whimpered and moaned every time Damon's cock hit his prostate. Damon clenched his jaw, trying not to hear those sighs and whimpers that just added to his arousal.

'More.' Jeremy whimpered, pushing his hips back again. 'Need more...faster...harder.' He groaned.

'I might hurt you.' Damon whispered; the most sensitive thing Jeremy had ever heard him say.

'Don't care.' Jeremy replied.

A low growl ripped out of Damon's throat as he started pounding into the boy, with vampire strength and vampire speed. Jeremy's head started spinning with the sensations, Damon's cock hitting his prostate and his hard length stretching him. He moved his hand to his own cock, which was throbbing again. He started to stroke himself, but Damon pushed his hand away. Damon stroked the younger boys cock in time with his thrusts, a blur of movement.

'So close!' Jeremy gasped out.

'Come for me.' Damon whispered, his teeth grazing Jeremy's neck.

With a shout that could wake the dead Jeremy shot his load into Damon's hand. His release hit him harder than ever and he tightened around Damon's throbbing cock. With a growl Damon filled Jeremy's ass with his seed.

Sated they both lay on the soft covers, Jeremy's heart racing and his ragged breaths the only sound in the house. Damon smiled to himself, leaning over and tracing his teeth along Jeremy's neck again.

'You bite, I bite.' Jeremy whispered.

'Go right ahead.' Damon replied, holding out his arm. With a groan he sunk his teeth into Jeremy's neck, letting the sweet taste of his blood wash over his tongue. Jeremy bit down hard on Damon's wrist, drinking the vampire's blood.

Damon wiped his hand over the back of his mouth, letting Jeremy take one more gulp of blood to heal his neck.

'You taste good.' He whispered.

The front door opened and shut and Damon sat up, his ears pricked.

'Anyone home?' Elena's voice filled the house.

'Be right there!' Damon called back. 'You want this to happen again?' He hissed at Jeremy as he pulled on his jeans. The younger boy nodded. 'Go out the back door and don't say anything to anyone. And you might just get lucky.' Damon replied, pulling on his shirt as he walked out of the room.


	2. Second Time

The second time it happened wasn't at the boarding house. And this time it wasn't Damon that was caught unaware.

Damon waited until he was sure Elena and Stefan had settled down for the night, then he quickly left the house. Jeremy wasn't asleep, he was sketching, and the knock on his window made him jump. Shaking his head at the thick black line across Damon's portrait (naked of course) he yanked the window open.

'Hey.' Damon murmured, climbing through.

'What are you doing here?' Jeremy asked, quickly shoving his sketches back into his portfolio. He could feel his blush rising as he did.

'It's been weeks Jeremy...since that night...you said you wanted it to happen again.' Damon began.

Then Damon caught the younger boy's lips in a rough kiss. The sort of kiss that was all teeth and tongues and rough and hot. The sort of kiss Damon relished in, and the sort of kiss that made Jeremy turn scarlet. As they kissed Damon's hands came up to cup the younger boys face.

When they broke apart Damon's eyes were blown, the surrounding veins dark, and his fangs were glinting in the low light from Jeremy's desk lamp.

'You know the rules.' Jeremy taunted. 'You bite...I bite.' He added.

'You say that like I care.' Damon murmured, then he sunk his teeth into Jeremy's shoulder. Jeremy gasped, and his knees buckled under him as the pain turned into pleasure and shot to his groin. Damon wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him, then offered him his other wrist. With a grin Jeremy sunk his teeth into the skin.

They both drank until they were satisfied, Damon pulling back first to allow Jeremy to heal the wound. Their eyes met as Jeremy stopped drinking, the arousal clear in the younger boys. Damon smirked at him.

'Something you want to say to me Gilbert?' He asked.

'Fuck me.' Jeremy replied.

Never one to give in easily Damon shook his head, pushing Jeremy back onto the bed.

'You'll have to do better than that...I want to hear you beg.' Damon smirked, gently pushing Jeremy's shirt over his head. He was careful not to let his fingers linger too long on the younger boy's chest.

'Where's Elena?' Jeremy asked.

'With Stefan. All night.' Damon answered. 'C'mon Jeremy...it's been far too long to worry about that rubbish.'

'It's important. She can't know...' Jeremy trailed off when Damon's hands moved to his belt buckle. Damon chuckled to himself, unbuckling the belt.

Damon stood up, slowly unbuttoning his own black shirt. Jeremy groaned as he watched, reaching out to touch Damon's rock hard abs.

'No way.' Damon stepped back. 'What do you say?'

'Please.' Jeremy whispered. 'Let me touch you.' He added. Damon tutted under his breath, but he nodded, allowing Jeremy to stand up and push his shirt off. Jeremy unfastened Damon's jeans and pushed them down, pausing while he stepped out of them. Then he started to stroke the bulge in Damon's boxers. Black silk again. It felt good against Jeremy's fingertips, but it wasn't what he wanted. He tore them off, revealing Damon's throbbing erection.

For a moment Jeremy just stayed where he was, staring at Damon's cock. There was a drip of pre-cum glistening at the slit, and Jeremy lapped it up. In a move that made Damon mutter profanities Jeremy quickly swallowed Damon's full eight inches down into his mouth and throat. Damon twisted his fingers into Jeremy's hair, pulling on it just a little too hard. Jeremy pulled back slightly, allowing his jaw to go slack. Damon took full advantage, fucking Jeremy's mouth harder and faster.

Jeremy felt Damon's whole body tense as he shot his load into Jeremy's throat. Jeremy swallowed everything Damon gave him, releasing his softening cock. Damon pulled him to his feet and into a hug, kissing him hard. As their tongues fought with each other Damon slid his hand between their bodies, grasping Jeremy's stiff cock in his hands.

Then he pulled back, swearing.

'What?' Jeremy asked.

'Elena and Stefan...are on the porch. Trying to find her keys in the dark.'

'So?' Jeremy said. 'I need you Damon.' Jeremy murmured in his ear. The feel of Jeremy's hot breath on his cheek made Damon give in, almost. 'Please.' He added. 'Please.' He repeated, giving Damon his favourite puppy dog look. Damon growled and pulled Jeremy into a kiss.

Jeremy watched while Damon prepared himself, with two lube coated fingers. He groaned to himself when Damon pulled out his fingers.

'Ready?' Jeremy asked. Damon nodded. Jeremy pushed Damon onto the bed, to lie on his side. Then he lay down behind him, lining his cock up with Damon's entrance.

He groaned as he slipped past the tight ring of muscle. Damon shot him a warning look and he bit his lip, trying to keep quiet. Even Jeremy heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs as Elena and Stefan came up.

'Jer...Can I come in?' Her voice was clear and she was just outside the door.

'No...I'm busy. I'm sketching.' Jeremy replied, trying really hard to keep his voice even.

'OK. Don't stay up all night. Stefan's here.' Elena told him. Jeremy waited until he heard the sound of Elena's retreating footsteps, then he slowly pulled out of Damon and pushed back in.

Jeremy sped up, pushing into Damon harder and faster. When he hit the vampire's prostate Damon groaned, and his cock twitched, hardening again. Jeremy reached around Damon's body and started stroking the vampire's cock.

They came together, Jeremy's biting down on Damon's shoulder to prevent himself from crying out. They rolled apart and Damon stood up, starting to get dressed.

'Don't leave. Stay.' Jeremy murmured. Damon paused, then he dropped his jeans onto the floor and crawled back into bed with Jeremy. 'I love you.' Jeremy told Damon. Damon didn't say anything for moment. 'You don't have to say it back. I understand.' Jeremy added.

'I don't think we should do this anymore.' Damon murmured.

'That's a shame. What makes you think I'm giving up that easily?' Jeremy smiled seductively.

'Jeremy Gilbert...' Damon murmured, leaning in for another kiss. 'You are insane.'

'Yeah.' Jeremy nodded. 'I guess I am.' He added, closing his lips over Damon's.

By the time Jeremy woke up Damon was gone. But when Jeremy rolled over there was a note on the pillow. He unfolded it.

Friday night is date night for Elena and Stefan. We won't be disturbed for hours. Meet me at my place at 7. And if anyone finds out, we're done. D xxx

Jeremy smiled to himself, tucked the paper into a drawer, and got dressed for school.


	3. Friday

The first Friday after Damon's note Jeremy waited for the sun to go down. Then he left the house behind, and under the cover of darkness he made his way to the Salvatore Boarding House. The third floor, the second window from the left, was Damon's room. With shaking hands he walked around to the back of the house, and tried to match the windows at the front to the ones at the back. After a moment's deliberation he was sure he knew where he was going, and he started to climb the tree at the side of the house.

Damon could hear the sound of his heart; it was thumping as he climbed the tree. He smiled to himself, crossed to his bedroom window and opened it. Jeremy was inching along the ledge, the very narrow ledge, when he felt Damon's hand on his wrist, pulling him into the warmth of a bedroom.

'Hey.' Damon's voice was low in Jeremy's ear. 'You could have just rang the doorbell.'

'Where's the fun in that?' Jeremy smirked. 'And I know how much you like windows.' He added. Damon chuckled under his breath.

'Yeah. But I'm so much better with windows.' He replied. Jeremy shook his head, then pulled Damon's body against his, pressing his lips to the vampires.

The following week Jeremy took Damon's advice and rang the doorbell. When no-one answered he tried the handle. The heavy door swung open easily. Damon was waiting on the couch for Jeremy, a glass of scotch in one hand, and the TV remote in the other.

'Turn it off.' Jeremy murmured, crawling into Damon's lap.

'Or what?' Damon asked, his lips millimetres from Jeremy's.

'Or I'll make you.'

'That sounds interesting.'

Jeremy kissed him, catching his bottom lip between his teeth and biting – hard. Damon growled low in his throat, his hands catching Jeremy's hips. Jeremy pushed Damon's hands away, grinding his hips. Chuckling Damon turn the TV off and returned Jeremy's kiss.

The third Friday was different. Jeremy didn't wait for the sun to go down, and he didn't let himself in either. He walked through the streets while the sun was still high, he rang the doorbell and waited for Damon to open the door. In silence he followed Damon upstairs to the vampire's bedroom.

Jeremy threw Damon onto the bed, climbing onto the bed on top of him. Jeremy roughly unbuttoned Damon's shirt and tossed it aside, kissing the vampires chest, moving down til he reached his belt.

'Damon...' Jeremy whimpered. Damon's ass was tight around his throbbing cock, and he was so close to the edge.

'Me too.' Damon groaned, understanding him perfectly.

The door banged shut downstairs and they both froze. Stefan's footsteps echoed as he walked up the stairs.

'What is he doing here?' Jeremy whispered, starting to pull out of the vampire's body.

'Don't.' Damon clenched his muscles, tightening around Jeremy. 'Please.'

Jeremy tightened his hand a little on Damon's throbbing cock and with a few more strokes they were both back, hovering over the edge, ready to fall.

Stefan tossed his jacket onto his bed and sat down, his face in his hands. He always hated arguing with Elena. Then he heard the sound of a heartbeat in Damon's room. A distinctly human heartbeat. He knew it was none of his business, whatever girl Damon had compelled to come home with him, Stefan told himself that he didn't care. Then he heard Jeremy's voice, groaning something unintelligible.

'Damon!' Jeremy gasped. He spilled his seed into Damon's tight ass, and with a growl Damon came over the bed and Jeremy's hand.

Jeremy Gilbert. Stefan was sure of it. Elena's little brother. He slipped back out of the room, knowing that he'd heard something he shouldn't have.

Damon and Jeremy collapsed onto the bed, neither caring that they were lying in their own sweat and blood and Damon's cum. They just curled up and fell asleep. Well Jeremy did. Damon waited until Jeremy was asleep, then he slid out of bed.

Stefan was sitting in the lounge with a glass of scotch when Damon walked in, wearing only his black jeans.


	4. Discovery

Damon poured himself a scotch, waiting for Stefan to start.

'I heard you.' Stefan said softly. 'And him.' He added.

'Yeah. Quiet isn't our strong point.' Damon smirked.

'You're missing my point. He's human.'

'So's Elena.'

'He's a Gilbert.'

'So's Elena.'

Damon downed the scotch and fell into the chair opposite Stefan. Their eyes met across the room and Damon smiled. Stefan moved in a blur, throwing Damon across the room. He bounced off the wall, but was already on his feet when he landed.

He retaliated easily, throwing Stefan against the wall, his hands at his younger brother's throat.

'I'm stronger.' Damon whispered. 'Stop snacking on squirrels.'

'You fed from Jeremy?' Stefan asked.

'And he loved it.' Damon smirked.

Stefan struggled against Damon's hands, but his grip was too tight.

'Jealous Stefan?' Damon asked. Stefan leant forward and caught Damon's lips into a possessive kiss.

In the 148 years since they'd turned Damon had never pulled away. Until now. With a growl he broke the kiss, flinging Stefan back across the room. Stefan hit the wall, slid down it, and landed in a crumpled heap on the floor. Damon walked over to him.

'I don't play that game anymore.' Damon replied. 'Not with you.'

'Why him?' Stefan asked, sitting up.

'He chose me.' Damon answered with a shrug. 'Bet Elena doesn't know that about her little baby brother. He's not as innocent as she likes to think.'

'I will tell her.'

'I don't doubt it Stefan.' Damon smirked. 'Now if you'll excuse me...one of us has a Gilbert waiting. And I don't think it's you.' With a final cruel grin Damon walked away.

Jeremy moaned when he felt Damon slide back into the bed.

'He knows doesn't he?'

'Oh, he knows.' Damon answered.

'Don't care.' Jeremy mumbled, still half asleep. 'Love you.'

Damon paused. Jeremy was mostly asleep. Damon was fairly sure that he wouldn't even remember this in the morning. But, he thought to himself, would it matter if he remembered.

'I love you too.' He whispered, kissing Jeremy's cheek softly.


	5. Confession

Damon was in the shower when he heard the knock at the door. He waited for Stefan to get it, but his brother must not have been home, because a few minutes later there was another loud, insistent knock. Reaching for a towel he stopped the shower, wrapped the towel around his waist and grabbed another to dry his hair. He was still rubbing his hair with the towel when he opened the door and Elena pushed past him to get inside.

'Come on in, why don't you?' Damon muttered. Elena ignored him. 'Stefan isn't in.'

'I know. I'm here to see you.' Elena replied.

'This is about Jeremy.' Damon murmured.

'Yeah. It is.' Elena told him, the frostiness in her voice obvious.

'Let me get dressed. I'll be right back.'

While Damon was gone Elena wandered around the lounge. It was nothing she hadn't seen before, when she was with Stefan. But Damon's journal was lying on the table. She knew she shouldn't, but she picked it up anyway. He'd left it lying open, almost like he wanted her to read it. She sat down on the couch and started to read.

'Find anything interesting?' Damon asked, walking back into the room.

'Jeremy has a birthmark. Where is it?'

'Is this a test?' Damon replied. When Elena didn't answer he told her what she wanted. 'On his back. Left shoulder. It's shaped like a crescent moon. What was the point?'

'When Stefan told me...I wanted him to be wrong. He wasn't wrong.' Elena whispered.

They were both silent for a long time. Damon waited for Elena to speak, knowing anything he said would make it worse. Elena waited for Damon to speak, waiting for him to make excuses.

'Aren't you going to apologise?' Elena finally asked.

'For what? I've done nothing wrong.'

'You're a vampire. He's my brother.' Elena argued.

'Stefan is a vampire.' Damon told her. 'Or did you miss that?' He added sarcastically. 'You're a hypocrite Elena Gilbert. You can sleep with a vampire, but your brother can't?'

'Stefan would never feed from me.'

'Jeremy wanted it. He asked for it.' Damon told her. 'Face it Elena, you're baby brother is all grown up. And he knows what he wants.'

'He doesn't know.' Elena whispered.

Elena stood up, dropping Damon's journal on the table.

'I want you to finish with him.'

'And if I refuse?' Damon asked.

'It wasn't a request Damon. Finish it.' Elena repeated.

'No.' Damon shook his head. 'He loves me.'

'Finish.' Elena insisted. Damon could see there was no reasoning with her – but he loved a challenge.

'That's all you're gonna say? This is your brother. He's lost everyone he's ever loved and now you want to take away someone else. He loves me Elena.'

'Finish...it. Or I will.'

'He'll never listen to you.' Damon argued.

'Finish it Damon.' Elena repeated. 'Or you will regret the day you came back to Mystic Falls.'

Elena walked away, and she was just about to open the door when Damon appeared, blocking her path.

'Would it make any difference if I told you I loved him?' he asked.

'Would you mean it?' Elena asked. Damon paused, just a fraction too long. 'Asked and answered. Goodnight Damon.'

'I won't finish it.' Damon told her as she walked away. 'I can't do that to him.'

Damon sat back down on the couch and thought for a long time. Was Elena right? Did he really love Jeremy? Did Jeremy deserve better? Damon had a horrible feeling that he could answer all of those questions with one word. Yes. Elena was right about everything. But Damon had one more question floating around in his head. Am I selfish enough to stay with him, though I know he deserves better? Damon's horrible feeling that he knew the answer returned. Yes. Damon knew he was exactly that selfish.


	6. Compulsion

Damon watched as Elena and Stefan sat down in the Grill, he listened as they ordered food, he waited until he was sure they were staying. Then he left.

Jeremy was already waiting for him when he came inside. He came in through the window like he always did, even when he knew no-one was home. Before Jeremy could even speak Damon had claimed his lips in a passionate kiss.

'Damon?' Jeremy asked. 'You're scaring me. What happened?'

'Nothing. I just need you.' Damon replied, drawing him into another kiss. Jeremy responded eagerly, abandoning all thoughts of protest as Damon's skilled tongue explored his mouth.

They broke apart far too soon. Damon always forgot that Jeremy did still need to breathe.

'You're off vervain right?' Damon asked.

'For months.' Jeremy nodded. 'Why?'

'I'm hungry.' Damon whispered, grazing his canines over the soft skin of Jeremy's neck. 'Can i?' He asked. Jeremy nodded, pulling Damon's wrist to his lips and biting into it.

Jeremy noticed that, considering he'd claimed to be hungry, Damon didn't drink from him for very long at all. He was about to say something when Damon's hand slid into his jeans and started stroking his cock. Jeremy groaned, reaching for Damon's belt and tugging it open, sliding his own hand into the vampire's silk boxers.

'What do you want to do tonight?' Damon asked Jeremy.

'You choose.' Jeremy shrugged.

'No. You.' Damon insisted. 'Please.' He added. Jeremy nodded, seeing something in Damon's grey eyes that made him want to answer.

'Fuck me.' Jeremy whispered. Damon groaned. That shouldn't sound as hot as it did, especially coming from Elena Gilbert's baby brother.

Damon pushed two of his fingers into Jeremy's mouth.

'Suck.' He whispered. Jeremy did, swirling his tongue around Damon's fingers as he would his cock. Damon felt the tears prickling in the back of his eyes, so he blinked them away, pulled his fingers out of Jeremy's mouth and pushed the younger boy's jeans off. Jeremy groaned as the first thick finger pushed past the tight ring of muscle. Damon paused, tearing Jeremy's shirt off, then added a second finger. He scissored them for a moment, then freed his own cock from his boxers. After spreading lube down his length he pushed into Jeremy's tight hole.

They groaned together as Damon started to move, slowly thrusting in and out of the younger boy's ass. He reached around Jeremy's body, taking his throbbing cock into his hand. He stroked in time to his thrust and Jeremy led out a sound that could only be described as a whimper.

'More...please.' He murmured. Damon nodded, thought Jeremy couldn't see him, and increased the speed of his movements. 'Damon...I'm gonna...' Jeremy stammered.

'Come for me.' Damon whispered in his ear. With a loud shout Jeremy spilt his seed into Damon's hand. As Jeremy's body spasmed and tightened around Damon the vampire spilled his own seed into the younger boy's ass.

They pulled apart and Damon pulled Jeremy into his arms.

'That was perfect.' Jeremy whispered, his eyes fluttering closed.

'Yeah.' Damon murmured. 'Open your eyes Jeremy. I need you to look at me.' He added.

'I'm tired.' Jeremy moaned, but he forced his eyes open.

'Jeremy Gilbert...when you wake up you'll be alone. You won't remember that we ever slept together...you won't remember how you feel about me.' Damon's voice was low and he felt the tears spring up again. 'I'm your sister's boyfriend's brother, and nothing more. You last saw me at the Grill.' Damon continued.

'I last saw you at the Grill.' Jeremy repeated. Damon nodded.

'Just friends. That's all we ever were.' Damon finished. 'Sleep now.' He added. Jeremy fell asleep instantly, thanks to Damon's compulsion. Damon pulled on his clothes quickly.

Quietly Damon gathered all of Jeremy's sketches of him, tearing them up and tossing them into the trash. With one last look at the sleeping boy he crept out of the room and down the stairs.

Elena was home from her date, sitting in the lounge with a fire burning.

'Elena...will you give this to Jeremy?' Damon asked, passing her an envelope.

'Why don't you?' Elena turned away from him, looking at the fire.

'I made him forget Elena...everything we did...he doesn't know.' Damon told her. 'But I don't have the strength to forget him. I'm leaving town.' He added.

'I'll make sure he gets it.' Elena's expression softened as her eyes met Damon's. 'Did you really care about him?'

Yeah. I never should have let myself care. But I did. a lot. And I always will.' Damon told her. 'Goodnight Elena.'

Elena waited until the door clicked shut behind Damon, then she tossed the letter into the fire.

Jeremy,

I've had to leave town for a while. I'm writing this because you're a good friend to me, and I wanted to tell you myself. Make sure you look after Elena, and she'll look after you. If you ever need my help, Stefan knows how to find me. I think part of me will always be waiting for you. You're unforgettable Jeremy Gilbert. If you ever need a model for your drawing...I do look good naked. But you'll have to take my word for that.

God bless.

Damon Salvatore.

Jeremy slept and dreamt of a nameless faceless man making love to him. Damon drove til the sun came up, then drove even further. Elena went to her own bed. And in the Gilbert's fire place the last scraps of paper curled and burnt, until the fire ran out of fuel and flickered out.


End file.
